


A Welcome Distraction

by MeetTheTank



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 9S is the werewolf, Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Werewolf Sex, mentions of A24S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheTank/pseuds/MeetTheTank
Summary: Werewolf boy 9S arrives at his girlfriend's house for some much needed post Black Friday care.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I just wanted to write some smut cause I haven't in a while.

2B leaps up from her well used couch at the sound of a sputtering engine pulling into the apartment parking lot, costing her health in her current match of Super Blaze Instinct. It’s nothing she can’t come back from, but her opponent gains charge for their super move. She grits her teeth and scoffs when she sees that the car in question is not the one she is familiar with, so she shuffles back to the couch to obliterate her challenger. 

Just as 2B finishes clobbering the ever loving shit out of this guy (and as a fresh new batch of hate mail piles into her inbox) the apartment’s buzzer jolts her out of the rush of a good fight. She bolts out of her seat to let her visitor inside. 

Her boyfriend, 9S, practically collapses into her arms the moment she opens the door. His thin body is easily held up in her powerful arms. He stinks like sweat and a days worth of retail grime. 

“Beeaaa… “ He whines, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her chest.

“Was it that bad, Nines?” 2B half carries, half drags him over to her couch and sits beside him. He curls up as she runs her hand up and down his back.

“It’s Black Friday, of course it was bad.” 

“I know, babe. I know.”

She smooths back his platinum blonde hair, oily with sweat, as he pushes into her touch. “Anyone get bit like last year?”

“No, but a kid took a shit on the floor.” He says with a weak chuckle.

“Ugh, nasty.” 2B laughs quietly along with him, “At least it wasn’t an adult this time.”

“Heh, yeah.” 9S sighs again and stretches out across her lap, “How was dinner with 4S’ family?”

“Good! His Vovo sent home about three plates of food when she heard you had to work.”

“Aw, I’ll have to give her a call to thank her.” He idly rubs his knuckles before 2B takes his hands in hers and starts gently massaging his sore hands. “Where are 4S and A2?”

2B snorts, “A2 got a bit drunk and Vovo used it as an excuse to get her to spend the night with her grandson.”

9S lets out a barking laugh, “Oh man, even she sees it. Why is your sis so dense?”

“Maybe it’s all the lead paint chips.” She brushes some stray hairs out of his eyes, “Want me to heat up the food for you?”

He nods, “I’m gonna take a bath, if that's okay? I’m all sweaty and nasty.”

“I bought a lavender bath bomb just for that purpose.”

9S leaps to his feet with a sudden burst of energy and pulls his girlfriend in for a quick, sloppy kiss. “And that’s why you’re the best.”

9S disappears into the bathroom while 2B gets to work heating up everything 4S’ grandmother sent home with her. Ever since she first saw 9S, the old Brazillain immigrant leapt into action with almost fanatic determination to feed him as much food as she could. Considering 9S’ normal diet of dollar cup ramen and cheap snacks, 2B is right there with dear sweet Vovo. Since she and 9S started dating, he’s gained a bit more weight, but there are still times where she sees that half-starved boy she met in the parking lot. 

Vovo made sure to send 9S plates piled high with meat and vegetables, and a strange version of a pizza. She thinks. Pizzas are not supposed to have M&Ms and chocolates on them, but that’s what she’s looking at. The whole ensemble was even more baffling to look at as well, but she and A2 didn’t think to question the… eccentric pizza. 

“Nines!” 2B shouts, “Wanna watch something while you eat?”

“Uuuuuuhh…” He responds over the sound of running water, “Nothing I have to pay attention to please!”

“Horror garbage, got it!”

9S is a man who loves his baths, but it gives 2B plenty of time to heat up his food and clean up the apartment a bit. She loves A2 to hell and back but her sister is a goddamn disaster. From stray knives in the walls and counters to empty vodka bottles strewn around, evidence of A2’s less than savory habits are hidden away so that 9S doesn’t have to look at them. She also has time to do other menial chores like dishes and laundry. Each time she passes the bathroom, she can hear 9S humming happily to himself as he relaxes in the warm water. 2B smiles and lets him have some peace and quiet.

A while later, 9S finally emerges from the bath. He opens the door slightly, letting a puff of steam escape as he pokes his head out. 

“Hey 2B?” he asks, his big pointed wolf ears sticking out of the side of his head, flicking water off of them as he speaks, “I uh… Do you mind letting me borrow some pajamas?”

She has to stop herself from telling him that she just wants him in a towel. “Second drawer from the top.”

“Thank you!”

He bounds across the hall as a mostly naked blurr, leaving wet footprints behind him. His fluffy white tail tosses more water, and though 2B can only see it for a moment, she swears it's wagging.

9S re-emerges for the last time swimming in one of 2B’s old t-shirts, the hem barely reaching the middle of his thigh. The tacky, tourist bait design from one of her family’s past vacations would look hideous on anyone else, but she thinks it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen 9S wear. Coupled with the white wolf’s tail and comically large white fuzzy ears, it’s like he’s trying to drive her wild.

“Did you go into the back of that drawer? I haven’t seen that shirt in years.” 2B says with a snort.

He sticks his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout. “What? I went to Tybee Island with my mom as a kid.”

2B waves her hand, attempting to hide her reddening face. “Sure you did. Oh, dinner is on the counter for you.”

As 9S gleefully bounds over to grab his food, 2B scoots over on the couch to make room for him, not that he needs much. He somehow balances three plates of food on one arm while leaping over the back of the couch and invading 2B’s personal space, as well as using her lap as a table. 

“Thank you Vovo!” he announces before stuffing his face full of mashed potatoes.

They settle into the couch together and 2B’s hand settles into its usual spot behind 9S’ large ears. She scratches that spot that makes him sigh happily and his tail lazily smack against the cushions. Despite his calm, 9S inhales the entire Brazillain thanksgiving meal in record time. 2B has no idea where he puts all of that food, considering his size. Once he’s finished eating, 9S uses his girlfriend as a makeshift bed. Not that 2B minds at all.

She loses interest in the horrible movie she put on quicker than she expects. All she can do is play with 9S’ hair, trace the prominent outlines of his thin muscles, or run her fingers through the soft fur on his tail. She especially can’t resist scratching the spot where his tail meets the small of his back, for two reasons. One, the fur there is so soft that it’s hypnotic and two, the sounds 9S makes when she scratches that spot are delightful. There’s a moment where he whines and shifts his weight into her further, only for 2B’s hand to slip a bit and slide lower than she intends. Her fingers brush against the smooth skin of his ass, and she realizes that he’s not wearing anything besides that hideous tourist shirt.

That sneaky bastard… 

“Twobeeee…” 9S whines, “I’m gonna miss the movie if you keep distracting me.” He looks up at her with those big blue eyes of his and just the hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

“Is that a problem?” she responds with just a hint of ice in her voice.

9S grabs the blanket draped over the back of the couch and wraps it around the two of them. “I think I can be persuaded one way or the other.” He kisses 2B at the spot just under her ear that he knows will make her shiver. His hand slides up her shirt and traces the outlines of her muscles.

She shudders, “You are playing a dangerous game here… Nines.” She runs her fingernails down the back of his neck, making sure to hit each part of his spine. “I thought you wanted to watch the movie.”

“I did,” he scoffs, “But you distracted me.”

2B lets out a harsh sigh and lifts up the bottom of his shirt so that it no longer conceals his pale legs. She can feel the goosebumps that rise the moment her fingers brush against his thighs and trail across the outline of his hip bone. Judging by the way his ears flatten back against the sides of his head, he’s already hard. 2B smirks and nips at his jawline, earning her another high keening sound from him.

“What are you feeling tonight?” 2B purrs into his ear which twitches fast enough to smack her in the nose.

9S laughs, a light breathy sound, “Mouth. Please… “

With a quick kiss to his neck, 2B slides off of the couch and kneels in front of 9S’ legs. She pushes his legs open to situate herself between them before moving his hands, the blanket, and his shirt away. Just as she thought, he’s already hard. There’s even a little bead of pre-cum forming at the tip, which 2B spreads across his head with a quick swipe of her thumb. She runs her fingers along the curve of his shaft, lingering beneath the head at the sweet spot that makes him whimper.

Considering 9S’ day at work, 2B decides to be merciful and not torment him. She drags her tongue up the length of his shaft before taking the tip of his cock into her mouth. 9S rolls his head back and lets out a long, satisfied groan. His tail thumps in a slow, soft rhythm and every so often his large ears twitch. 

2B starts off slowly, running her tongue across every inch she can reach and then taking him to the back of her throat agonizingly slow. 9S still can’t believe how she can just turn off her gag reflex like that, but he guesses he’s not one to talk at all. He runs his fingers through her hair as she reaches around his back to both fondle his ass and stroke the base of his tail. A jolt of energy shoots straight up his spine when she drags a fingernail across that spot, causing him to shiver in delight. His hips start to ache, begging him to buck into her mouth, but he keeps himself still. The last thing he wants to do is hurt her throat. That’s her strap’s job.

His hands curl into fists when she starts to move faster. All the day’s tension in his neck and back begins to flare up as all of his muscles coil and tighten. It hurts now, but in the back of his mind 9S knows the relief will be that much more satisfying, so he keeps his mouth shut for once. He lets out a sound that's half moan and half yelp the moment he feels 2B gently yank on his tail. His hands fly to his mouth instinctively and his face immediately flushes red. 

“2B!” he cries, “Warn me before you do that!”

She pulls off of his dick and stares him dead in the eyes, “No.”

Before 9S can complain, she squeezes the base of his cock and sucks on the tip. Whatever he was about to say flies out of his mind and all that comes out of his mouth is a choked laugh that sounds closer to a goose than a person. Even 2B snorts, which makes for an interesting sensation. He leans back into the couch and covers his face with his hands, trying to force his embarrassment down and focus on the pleasure and intimacy.

The moment 2B starts massaging his balls in addition to everything else is the moment 9S checks out mentally. She always finds it hilarious that the chatterbox king can be rendered speechless with just a few simple tricks. Of course there is one other way to turn him to putty in her hands, but she has her mouth full at the moment. 9S starts to whimper and moan more and more, signalling to her that he’s close to climax. Part of her wants to draw this out a little more, but again, he’s had a rough day. She squeezes the base of his shaft with one hand while making sure to put pressure from her tongue onto that sweet spot just below the head. His rough hands grip onto her hair and she in turn grabs onto the thick hair covering his hips-

Wait a second… 

Suddenly his cock swells in her mouth to the point of gagging. 2B falls back, coughing and sputtering. Hot tears prick the corners of her eyes and she tries to wipe them and the spit from her from her face quickly. She rubs her throat to try and ease the soreness only to stop the moment she sees a large, white-furred werewolf trying to hide his face in his tail.

“2B I’m sorry!!” 9S whines, covering his face with his paws, “I couldn’t control it!”

“It’s okay-” she coughs.

“I didn’t know I was turning until it was too late!”

“Nines, it’s alright-”

“Oh god I’m sorry you had to see me like this! I should have controlled myself better-”

“9S.” She stands up and says his name with such sternness and conviction that he shuts up instantly. He looks up at her with wide, fearful eyes that are as black as night. It’d be unnerving if he wasn’t trying to make himself look as small and sad as possible. “I’m alright, I promise. It just startled me.”

“Oh…” He mutters, unconvinced. His voice, though deeper and raspier, still carries the same youthful tone 2B had come to adore. “ Well… If you’re not hurt… “

“I’ve seen you like this before,” she says, “You know it doesn’t bother me.”

“Well yeah, but... “ His ears flatten back against his head and his claws fidget with the fur of his tail, “It’s never been when… uh…” He pulls his tail up between his legs.

“When we’re doing foreplay?” 2B interrupts.

9S sputters and verbally flounders in his embarrassment. “I-! Yeah but-! Don’t say it like that!”

“Nines, we’ve had sex before.” She crosses her arms, “I don’t see what you’re getting worked up about.”

The fur on the back of his neck bristles, making him look slightly bigger than normal. “We’ve never fucked when I’m like this!”

“No, we haven’t” 2B remains as cool-headed as ever in spite of the situation. “Is it something you’re not comfortable with? Because I… “ She turns her head to the side to hide her reddening face, “A2’s told me about what she’s done with 4S and…”

9S sighs and rubs his paws over his snout. “I know… 4S has talked to me about it too.”

“Are you curious?” 2B asks. “About… What it’s like I mean.”

He studies her intently for a moment, “... Yes. Are you?”

2B nods.

For a long while, they stare into each other’s eyes, both waiting for the other to make a move, suggest something, anything really. The tension in the air sits between them like a physical object, but anticipation bubbles beneath both of their skins. Only the awkwardness of having to make a move in the first place holds them back.

Eventually, 2B clears her throat. “We should probably move to uh… the bed.”

“O-Okay… “ 9S says as he rises to his feet.

In this form he’s close to a head taller than 2B. He’s much broader too, yet he still lean and lithe. His thick, snow white fur makes him look bigger than he actually is. When she takes him by the hand… paw… she can’t help but imagine how soft lying against him is. In the past he’s been incredibly shy about his condition, but he gradually came to open up to her in various ways about his wolfish side. This was the natural next step in this, she supposes.

“Wait wait!!” 9S yelps, his tail curled around his waist and head bowed low. “I don’t… I ran out of condoms and I haven’t gotten any more…”

2B keeps leading him to her room, but takes the time to place his arm… paw… on her upper arm so he can feel the little rod implanted just under her skin.

“Oh…” he says, tilting his head to the side. His ears perk up and flop around under their own weight. “When did you get this?”

“A couple weeks ago. I’ve been saving up for it for a while now.”

She sits on the edge of her well kept bed and smooths out a spot on the blankets for 9S to sit beside her. He crawls on his hands and knees and sits back on his haunches. He’s larger than her in this state and is clearly not used to it, since he lays on his side not a moment after.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” He asks as he shuffles out of 2B’s borrowed shirt. A much more difficult task now that it fits him quite snuggly.

“I was going to. Never came up though.” 2B says with a shrug.

9S flattens his ears back again, “Would have saved me some worry, you know.”

2B, frowns, mutters an apology and kisses him on the tip of his nose. “How can I make it up to you?”

His ears perk up and his tail begins to thump rapidly against the mattress. “I can think of a few things…”

He sits up a bit and licks the side of 2B’s face with his long, flat tongue. She recoils from the first and second, but the third time and beyond she allows with an uncharacteristic giggle. 9S wraps his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap and smothering her in his fur. His tail speeds up as he playfully licks and nips at her face and neck to get her to laugh more. It’s a rare sound but it’s his favorite sound in the world, especially when she laughs so hard she snorts. 

2B tries to retaliate while her arms are restrained by 9S’. She digs her nails into his sides and scratches up and down his ribs. A spot just above his legs, at the softest part of his belly, makes him sigh with contentment. But more importantly, it makes one of his legs kick rhythmically the more she scratches it. 

“Twobeee…. Come ooon,” he whines, “This is humiliating…”

“So, you want me to stop?” To accentuate her point, 2B stops scratching his belly. His leg stops bouncing immediately.

“N-...” 9S sighs and flops back onto the bed, his gaze turned to the side. “... No.” he mutters.

“Thought so.” 2B smirks and resumes her assault on his exposed belly.

The effects are instant. 9S’ head rolls to the side, tongue hanging out of his open mouth, and his left leg bouncing as fast as his tail wags. It’s difficult to imagine that this was the monster the whole city was terrified of to the point of not leaving their homes at night.

“Who’s a good boy?” 2B says in her best baby talk voice.

9S grimaces, “Me… But you know this isn’t very sexy, right?”

“It’s not, but it is very cute.” She says with confidence. “And that’s what matters.”

“Yeah yeah.” He grumbles, but he shuts his muzzle the moment 2B sits up between his legs and removes her shirt in one fluid motion.

2B straddles his waist without a word, reveling in his wide black eyes full of awe. She takes his paw in her hands and guides it to her stomach, then slides it up to her breast. The sensation of his rough, calloused paw pads makes for an interesting sensation. Not bad, or good if she’s being honest with herself. Just interesting. While 9S sits up she reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra just in time for him to take one of her breasts into his mouth. It’s an awkward angle for him, but that doesn’t hinder him in the slightest. He runs his tongue across every inch he can reach, however his teeth gently digging into her soft flesh is what 2B focuses on.

She reaches a hand around 9S’ head and runs her fingers through his fur, “Good boy…”

A low, rumbling noise echoes in his throat. Something closer to a moan than a growl. He puts his paws on her hips, claws digging into her thighs, and ruts up against her. His hard, wet erection jabs at the space between her legs and he whines again when he feels the fabric of her shorts blocking him. His tail thumps against the bed as he repeats the action just to prove his point. 9S drags his claws down her thighs gently enough to not draw blood, but just enough to leave red streaks on her skin.

WIth a breathy laugh 2B leans back and lets 9S, as impatient as he is today, drag her boxers down by the hem until he can no longer reach. She kicks them off without standing up and shivers the moment she feels 9S’ warm, slick cock prod at her thighs. There’s a strong urge to look down, but she keeps her eyes locked on his. Anxiety pools at the back of her mind when she realizes that his werewolf cock would look very different from his human one. What if she’s repulsed by it? 

2B takes a deep breath and pushes down her fears. It can’t be so different that it wouldn’t still feel good. She grinds down on his erection, focusing on his gasping moans instead of how pointed and wet his dick feels. Once it’s inside it doesn’t matter, she tells herself. 

Sensing her distress, 9S whines and presses his forehead to hers. “2B? Do you want to stop?”

“No… I’m fine.” she says with a sigh. She runs her hands through the soft fur of his belly and smiles. “Promise.”

“Okay… But if you need to stop just-”

“I know, Nines. I know.” 

2B presses her lips to the tip of his nose before dragging her fingernails down his stomach and to his waist. She can feel the way his muscles tremble with anticipation as she shifts herself forward slightly, then reaches down and takes his cock in her fingers and angles it with herself. The slick shaft twitches in her grip in time with 9S’ hot, panting breaths. He shuts his eyes and swallows a dry lump in his throat. He’s trembling beneath her, clearly holding himself back. 2B takes a deep breath and sinks down onto his cock.

It’s a lot…thicker than she expects, but it slides in easily besides the pain of the unexpected stretch. She screws her eyes shut and hisses through clenched teeth. Her hands ball into fists and tug at the soft fur beneath her.

“2B?!” 9S sits upright and wraps his big, fluffy arms around her shoulders. “Are you okay?!”

She puts a hand on his chest, marveling for a moment at how soft his fur is. It’s suffocating, and she needs to breathe, slow and steady. She pushes him away a bit, just enough for her to take lungfuls of cool air laced with his scent.

“I just need a second,” she mutters, “You’re… big.”

9S’ dark eyes go wide and he lets out a shuddering breath. His fur puffs up and ears twitch. If he weren’t covered in snow white fur, 2B is certain he’d be beet red. She leans forward slightly to kiss the tip of his nose.

“And you’re cute.”

She can’t help but laugh that calling him cute gets him to cover his face with his paws. He whines, but his tail thumps against the bed. It still amazes 2B that it’s the romantic things that make him hide and blush not the sexual things. Then again, she supposes she’s the same way. The break in action allows her to relax further and take in the comforting fullness of him inside of her.

The moment she starts to want more, she rises off of his cock then sinks back down. 9S sucks in a breath and tightens his claws on her thighs. His claws dig into her flesh just enough to send a jolt of pain up her leg. It tickles something in the back of her mind and makes her want more, but he’s always so careful when he’s turned like this. 

9S bucks his hips into her, making her gasp and bite her lower lip. It’s a reflex of his, one that he apologizes for a moment later, but 2B shuts him up once she regains herself. She grinds down on him, crushing her pelvis into his with enough force that he sits upright instinctively. His paws move from her thighs to her ass, dragging his claws along her pale skin. She catches a moan in her throat before it can escape, but 9S’ sensitive ears twitch at the low sound that rumbles in her chest.

They fall into an easy, slow rhythm. 2B lifts herself up as 9S pulls himself back, then slide back together. 9S grips her ass, mumbling something about how soft she is, and gives it a rough squeeze. In return, 2B reaches around herself to massage his fluffy balls, earning her a half moan, half howl from him.

“Soft…” she murmurs with a smirk playing across her lips.

“N-... No you…” he responds and roughly thrusts up into her.

9S rests his head on 2B’s shoulder and wraps his arms around her body while still holding onto her ass. He’s more than content to let her take the lead, holding her is more than enough for him normally. 2B lazily grinds on his cock, neither looking for climax. They just want to be with each other for the moment. He sighs and hums with contentment as 2B runs her fingers through the fur of his back.

He presses his nose to her shoulder, taking in her scent. It’s hard to place; hints of woods and spices, but unique to her. The faint thump of her pulse entices him to lick her neck once, twice, and nip that spot with his front teeth after the third. She hums and rewards him by squeezing her walls around his dick in a way that makes him inhale sharply. He nips her neck again, but this time 2B pulls back from him to stare at him with her darkened blue eyes.

2B, ever brazen, puts her fingers under 9S’ lips and pulls them back, exposing his fangs. He opens his mouth slightly and lets her run her fingers over each canine tooth. She lingers on the points as if studying them. There’s a spark in her eyes that makes 9S’ shiver and buck his hips into her deeper and deeper. The familiar twisting in his gut and urge to thrust makes him impatient, needy. He snarls quietly, a sound that makes 2B smirk.

It finally hits 9S how much larger he is than 2B right now. One of his paws is easily bigger than her face, his broad shoulders and chest dwarf her. She could use him as a jacket or bury herself in his fur. As much as he wants to sit with her on his lap, bask in the comfort of being close to and inside her, the primal part of him grows louder and louder with each thrust of his hips. He bucks into her hard, wanting to make her gasp and hiss. His arms hold her close to his chest while his paws are firmly locked onto her ass. Growls and grunts rise from his throat, a stark comparison to how he normally sounds. Judging by how 2B responds by rutting against his thrusts and trying to take him as deep as she can, it’s a welcome change to her.

She wants him to let go.

Something inside him snaps and by the time he realizes what he’s done, his teeth are locked onto her shoulder. The sharp taste of metal and 2B’s cry snaps him out of his stupor. His gut sinks as he pulls away to see a series of small puncture wounds on her shoulder in the shape of his mouth. 2B pants, her eyes dark with lust and passion, seemingly unfazed by the blood trickling from the wounds. Panic rises in 9S’ throat and he opens his mouth to spew apologies, but 2B grabs his muzzle and holds it shut with one hand.

“Do it again.” She growls.

The moment her hand leaves his snout, 9S bites 2B again. This time his teeth latch on to a spot closer to her neck while his claws sink into the soft flesh of her thighs and ass. Each time he ruts into her he gnaws on her shoulder or claws at her skin. She returns the favor by trying to tear out his fur by the fistful, but the stinging pain meshes beautifully with the pleasure that he can’t tell them apart for very long.

“Good boy….” 2B moans , “Good boy.”

9S lets out a harsh growl and leans them forward for more leverage. The primal urge to thrust meshes with the desire to be as deep inside her as possible. 2B seems to have the same idea as she locks her legs around his waist, latching her to his body. It makes for shorter thrusts but he doesn’t care anymore. Each time he hilts himself inside her, something at the base of his cock catches at her entrance. Something swells and tightens in tandem with her walls pulsing around his dick, drawing him further and further in. However the swelling goes too far and soon he can’t thrust as far in as he wants, no… Needs to. Short rapid humping turns to slow but powerful bucks. Desperate attempts to be as far inside her as he can. 

2B suddenly throws her head back and gasps, her whole body tightening around him. In that moment, with one last powerful thrust, the swollen part at the base of his cock slides inside her with an obscene pop. The sensation alone makes 9S’ vision go white as he snarls. His lower body spasms as liquid electricity ignites his veins. Soft warmth overtakes his oversensitive cock and every cell in his body unwinds in that instant. He comes in four, powerful spurts followed by a series of smaller ones. As soon as it happens, it’s over and all that pent up energy in his body flows out of him along with his seed.

His fur is soaked with 2B’s sweat, spit, and come. She clings to his body as if letting go would be the end of her life, gasping for air along with his panting. Everything is so hot 9S feels as if he’s going to either ignite or catch fire. 

“Wow…” Is all 2B can say in between breaths.

“Y… yeah, no kidding,” he responds and wraps his arms around her. He repositions himself to lean back against the headboard while still inside 2B.

Normally 9S can’t stop talking, but now he finds himself speechless. Never in his life would he have thought to do something like this, or trust himself to not seriously hurt his partner. But 2B is different. She’s strong, kind, funny, smart…

She’s incredible.

2B kisses his nose to snap him out of his awestruck stupor, then tries to move herself in a more comfortable position. But the motions of her hips pull hard on his cock, making him yelp in pain. It was like she was trying to rip his dick off and keep it in her.

She locks eyes with him, a sense of dread passing between them. In the back of his mind 9S remembers something he learned from the older werewolf boys in high school….

2B tries to lift herself off of him again to the same effect. Dumbstruck realization creeps across her features in a way he’s certain mirrors his own.

“Uh oh…” she mutters.


End file.
